What ifRookie Blue
by Mcswarek01
Summary: What if... when Andy came back from Project Dakota 6 months later all of her old cases started to re-open? What if... Sam was secretly waiting for Andy to put up a fight for him even though he is with Marlo? What if... Something tremendous happened while Andy and Nick were on the Task Force. Who are the few people who know the story?


**What if... when Andy came back from Project Dakota 6 months later all of her old cases started to re-open? What if... Sam was secretly waiting for Andy to put up a fight for him even though he is with Marlo? What if... Something tremendous happened while Andy and Nick were on the Task Force. Who are the few people who know the story? What new cases are going to resurfaces for Andy and the coppers at 15 Division to solve? How will Andy and Sam come to terms about their relationship? What happened to Andy and Nick while they were on the Task Force, who knows the whole story? Will Luke return in time to help Andy with some over-whelming cases? What's the real reason behind Sam's decision to become a detective? Does Marlo secretly want Andy to be with sam? Is their someone else marlo has her eye on? Well, you will just have to read and find out.**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Rookie Blue. Although I wish I did, I'm not that lucky. Even though I don't own Rookie Blue, I will be using all of the same Characters that have been mentioned previously. They might not all be stars, but if I remember them, I just might put them in my story. **No way near being a One-Shot**. Read and Enjoy, Review...If you like!

Andy was scared. That's all she really knew at the moment. She was scared that Traci, Dov, Chris, Gail, and most of all Sam, would be mad at her for leaving. She didn't know what to think when she walked back into 15 Division, A few hours after the bust had gone wrong. She was eager to see her friends, and to see how they changed, but she was scared.

Frank wouldn't let anybody who was evenly close to Nick or Andy in on the bust, Unless he knew they could keep it professional. He wanted the bust to be in and out with no attitude or personal feelings, and he knew most of the "Rookies" wouldn't be able to handle that so well. The only two-people she recognized, at the docks (where the bust took place), was Oliver and Noelle. It's not like she wasn't happy to see them, she just hoped that some closer friends would be there.

Andy and Nick walked into the precinct through the barn where are the squad cars are. That brought back some not so welcoming feelings and memories to both Nick and Andy. They had both agreed that that would be the better way to go, but they didn't realize that it would bring back so many memories. They have had some both good and bad memories there, they just only thought about the bad.

Once their little blast from the past was over they quickly made their way to Franks office, where they found Luke, sitting and waiting for them. Andy was excited to see Luke, but in a friendly way. Their life as lovers was long gone, and they both realized that...A while ago.

Frank motioned for Andy and Nick to sit, so they could start on their debriefing. Frank and Luke both agreed that it would be best to do their debriefing together just in case one of them forgot an important detail. Andy and Nick agreed to that because they had just experienced what when on at the bust, and given that situation, Andy would be surprised if she could remember half of what happened while she was undercover.

Frank began to speak... "Officer Mcnally, Officer Collins, its great to have you back, you have made me, and this Division proud." He had an enthusiastic tone to his voice. Like he was happy that two of his finest officers were back safe, but that he was more proud that they had made the Division look good. Luke started talking.

"Collins, Andy im glad you guys are back safe, that was quite a bust. It's a miracle you guys didn't get injured"

Luke had a sweet yet sensitive tone to his voice, Andy had noticed. She also noticed that he never once took his eyes off of her during their debrief except to write notes on his note pad. Even when he talked to Nick, he stared at Andy. She didn't know what to think of that. Whether he was just happy to see her and that he couldn't believe that she was sitting in front of him, home and safe...Or that he still had feelings for her. She quickly shook that thought out of her head and proceeded to tell him all about the bust. The parts she didn't remember, Nick filled in. They truly were great partners.

When the debrief was over, Frank came back into his office to talk to them for a moment. When he got there, he instantly started talking.

"Mcnally, Collins, I would like you to try and help us catch these guys today, if you're up for it."

Andy and Nick both smiled at each other before replying "absolutely"..In unison.

Nick and Andy both stood up and were getting ready to leave Franks office, but then he spoke up.. "Not so fast, Mcnally, Collins, there are a few things you guys need to know about how the whole coming back from undercover process works". They both sighed, and sat back down.

Luke let out a chuckle at their actions, and Frank Continued... "I have already set up appointments with the department shrink, you both will be seeing her on Saturday. Mcnally you're appointment is at 1:00, and Collins, You're Appointment is at 3:00. Don't be late" He said those words in a stern voice, and that's how Andy knew she wasn't getting out of this one. She let out another sigh. Which in return Frank and Luke let out a small laugh.

Frank began to talk again. "You two will be seeing Mrs. Lane until she clears you for active duty. With the acception of today, of course. She will most likely clear you for desk duty after you're first session, but you will have to continue to going to sessions until myself or Mrs. Lane feels you have been making progress. Are we understood?" That's when Luke new Andy was going to blurt something out, and he cut her off. Luke began talking in a stern voice...

"No But's Mcnally, that's an order. You will see the department shrink if you want to be cleared for active duty...Got it?" To that response, Nick looked at Andy's face and let out a loud laugh, knowing that she didn't have a choice, and that she hated that. Andy replied with..."Yes Luke I know, and I promise I will go to my sessions because if im on desk duty for too long, I will get the feeling that im slowly dying inside".

With that little remark all three men let out a laugh. Then Frank began saying "Very good, Mcnally. Now you both are free to go and change into you"re uniforms. Be quick, Parade room, 20 minutes.. And Mcnally, don't be late".

Andy laughed at his comment, as they both nodded and headed out of Franks office. They were headed towards the locker rooms, but they had barely made it to the steps leading into the detectives office when they heard it...


End file.
